dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Master of Nu'un
The Master of Nu'un is a monster in Dragon Quest IX. Appearance After his drastic transformation from Jack of Alltrades, his appearance becomes much more demonlike. Growing exponentially in height he now towers over the player, the purple hat he wore as a human also trnasforming adding onto his imposing height. Overall appearing demonic and otherworldy, he sports two wide horns that stem from his brow, spikes covering parts of his arms and legs, and a tail that ends in a spiked club-like potrusion. Except for his hat and the remnants of his holy garb draped over his chest, Master of Nu'un follows a red and black color scheme that is accented by green borders. He main form of attacks are conducted using the bonelike spikes which potrude from above his middle most fingers. Personality Originally being disgusted by the evil form that he had undertaken, Jack realizes that these newfound powers could be used to guide his flock more effectively through fear and dons the name Master of Nu'un. Already offended by the player's intrusion of a holy ceremony, he attacks the player as a test of his new powers. As the Master of Nu'un, Jack is deceived by the grandure of his powers and finds enjoyment at the thought of leading through fear rather than virtue. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest IX Master of Nu'un is a result of Abbot Jack eating a golden fygg. The party finds him at the Tower of Trades, where they witness the transformation before their eyes. After defeating him, he turns back to normal, and doesn't remember his evil ways, which consisted of the Abbot desiring to command his flock through fear and tyranny. Once the battle is over, Abbot Jack returns to Alltrades Abbey and grants the player and their party to change vocations. =Battles = Lava lump (100%) |abilities = Attack, Lightning |spells = Woosh, Drain Magic, Buff |note = Jack of Alltrades ate a fygg that had fallen from above in a bid to become god-like, but turned into this hideous beast instead. Jack spent some time thinking up his god name, toying with 'High Jack' and 'Jackrilege' before setting on 'Master of Nu'un'. |location = Tower of Trades}}You only really need to be level 18-20 to defeat the Master of Nu'un. He can attack twice per turn and uses a physical attack, Swoosh (which has a high haywire rate) and a Lightning attack that hits the whole party for moderate damage. He can also use Drain Magic, so you may want a couple of Magic Waters handy in case he steals from your Priest or Mage, and he can cast Buff on himself, so a Mage with Sap is nice to counter that. When he is not buffed, your physical attackers should attack him, and your Mage can use the Fire or Ice spells, as they are your best ways to damage him with magic. When he is buffed, a Warrior or Martial Artist cannot do much, but your Minstrel can use Crack or (if it is available) Crackle to damage him, until a Mage can Sap him, or the effect wears off. As long as you have a Priest with Heal or Midheal, and your Minstrel to help out with recovering from AoEs, the fight is easy enough; if your Priest is Level 18 or above, you will have Zing, just in case. =Attributes Resistance = Bestiary Sprites Trivia *His alternate names in his monster entry, "High Jack" and "Jackrilege", are puns off 'hijack' and 'sacrilege' respectively. *His name is a pun on the term, "Master of None". **Along with his original name, the name is a play on "Jack of all trades, master of none". Other languages Related monsters *Tyrannosaurus Wrecks *Yore Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses